The De Vills
by Demon's Path
Summary: Sometimes, not everything is what it seems.


**I have this idea, and it stuck in my head like some leeches.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story and watch out for grammar mistakes, reviews are very appreciated.**

 **Toodles!**

* * *

Life on the Isle is not ideal. Every man for themselves. They learn to survive, to mistrust, to use, to steal, to manipulate.

You learn a lot when you are a son of Cruella De Vill. People think Cruella is a nasty, mean old hag. Every sanity she had she focus on her furs and Baby, but Carlos knows better.

He learned that everyone has their own mask, just like him and his mother. In Hell's Hall, away from wandering eyes and curious look, it'd be just him and Cruella. Carlos knows that his mother loves him. Granted, he doubted it sometimes, but he knows that she cares for him, not much like her furs, but enough. She taught him many lessons that he craved them to his heart, was always reminded to never forget. She told him people wouldn't always agree with your ideal, that things you thought was normal would be different from other people point of view.

Carlos had never told his friends what his mom was like when there's just the two of them. He let them think his mother abuse him, let them think he have to do chores around the house, that she treat him like her slave. He's not told them, but he's not correct them either. Even though he trust them with his life, there are things better left unsaid.

.

.

.

Cruella knows that she is not all there in the head. What people tend to forget is that she's crazy, not stupid. She's once been a billionaire, a fashion diva. The De Vil brand was famous all over the world, and you had to have a brain to make it _happen_. Because of those blasted dalmatians, because of her greed, her passion that had earned her a place on this fucking Isle. But she is grateful. Oh, she is grateful. She is grateful that someone up there had given her a second chance, had given her her son, Carlos.

Cruella is a possessive, protective, aggressive mean old hag. What she considered _her_ , she would fight for it, and Carlos is _her son_ , _her second chance_ , and she would be damned if she not love him the best she could. She made sure Carlos knows this, engraved it to his heart, his soul. She maybe a villain, but she's also a woman and a mom. She had carried him for nine months, went through the whole process a mother goes through when she's pregnant, felt his first kick, her first craving, morning sickness, the work. When he was born, all she thought about was _I endured the hold nine months for this little shit, you better be worth it, baby boy._

She made sure no one knows Carlos is her most precious treasure though. Because when you're on the Isle of the lost, blackmail is a common thing. Because people live there view love as a weakness, and Cruella knows that she couldn't always protect her baby boy. So when he was old enough to learn, to understand, she told him to go out there and learn how to survive, to make allies, to build up a reputation. She told him what she was thought as, what her reputation was, what image she has to maintain. And her baby boy, her _clever, perfect_ baby boy understood.

When he went home and told her that he had made allies with Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter; Jay, Jarfar's son, and Mal, Maleficient's daughter, she had never been prouder. They are good allies to have, and she had seen Mal and Jay fought, they protect each other back; Evie is a smart girl, but only Carlos and she knows. Why? Because she could keep up with her son when he was in his science mood, and that speak aloud about her intelligence.

Before he went to Auradon, she had pulled him aside and told him about the De Vill's fortune. She told him to use it, that it's still there, waiting for him. She told him that she had made sure she have enough money to use when she get out of this nasty place, and she's glad she did, glad that she had thought ahead. Because now her son wouldn't have to live like any commoner, he could live up to his name, live like a De Vill. She told him that she could smell the rotten of Maleficient's plan, that whatever he'd choose, she would always love him. So she told him to go to Auradon and enjoy the new experience, live the life he could have had if he's not been her son.

.

.

.

Carlos loves his mother. He knows that she's a crazy, mean old hag, but she is _his_ crazy, mean old hag. And if anything, he has inherited his mother possessiveness, _protectiveness_. He knows that all through his childhood, she had tried her best. It's not easy being a single parent, especially for a crazy villain that _cares._

Carlos is very grateful, oh so grateful, that his mother viewed him as her most precious treasure. He had seen, had heard the horrors, the stories people told when someone else beside her touch her furs. So Carlos tries, always tries to be the best son he could.

Before he went to Auradon, when his mother pulled him aside and told him that she would always love him, he tried not to cry. Because, when you live on the Isle of the Lost, love is viewed as weak, and his mother, _Cruella De Vill_ , knows this better than anyone but she told him she love him anyway, he had never been more glad that he was born her son.


End file.
